


Cocoa and Good Company

by kitlaurie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/pseuds/kitlaurie
Summary: Cocoa Cookie waiting for her wife to return from the sea and being completely unfazed by the random kids she brings home with her.
Relationships: Cocoa Cookie/Captain Ice Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Cocoa and Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Cookie Run fanfic. Needed to get this out of my system while I was feeling inspired.
> 
> Captain Ice Cookie's soft spot for kids really got to me and was also right up my alley, so of course that ended up being a big focus here!
> 
> I literally only ship Cocoa Cookie and Captain Ice Cookie because they're two of my favorites and the combi generator kept putting them next to each other and I thought they were cute. So I don't know how many people will care about this story at all, but thank you to anyone who took the time to read it!

Captain Ice Cookie was supposed to return home that day. More precisely, she was supposed to already be home. She seemed to be running a bit late.

Cocoa knew a sailor’s schedule was subject to the ocean’s ever unpredictable moods but there was something about her wife’s strict sense of punctuality that defied even the fickle whims of the sea.

She looked between the two waiting mugs of warm swirling chocolate and the clock hanging above the mantle. A discrepancy in arrival time this large could only mean one thing.

She stood from the table and returned to the kitchen, taking their mugs with her to keep warm by the stove as she re-lit it and filled a new pan with chocolate and cream and cinnamon.

When she was finished Cocoa returned to the table, now setting four places instead of two. Better safe than sorry.

She wrapped her hands around her own warm mug, waiting patiently to take the first sip as she watched the door and wondered what sort of stories she’d get to hear tonight.

Her timing was much better this time. She wasn’t waiting long before the heavy knob turned and her lovely wife walked in, chin high, shoulders back, with two small children in tow.

Cocoa immediately swept up from the table and practically ran to her wife, wrapping her arms under her coat and around her waist.

“Welcome home honey.” She said cheerfully, looking up at Ice’s face as it’s usual stoic visage broke into a soft smile. “Looks like you had an eventful voyage.”

The Captain cleared her throat, the smallest hint of embarrassment slipping through as she looked away for a moment.

“Sorry I didn’t call ahead to warn you we’d be having company.”

“No apologies necessary.” Cocoa said, standing on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on her wife’s lips. “I had a feeling you might not be alone. I’ve got a little treat ready for all of us to enjoy.”

“Thank you Miss Cocoa.” Peppermint said softly, tugging gently on her skirt with one hand while still clutching their conch shell to their chest with the other.

“Of course sweetie! It’s so nice to see you again Peppermint.” She said. “And who’s your new friend?”

“OooOoOO.” The other child... said?

“This is Sorbet Shark.” Peppermint told her.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you, Sorbet Shark.” Cocoa said with genuine cheer. “Do you like hot cocoa?”

“OOoOooO Ooo!” Sorbet Shark responded excitedly.

“That sounds like a yes to me.” Cocoa said before leading everyone to the table.

The children sat on one side and Cocoa sat on the other with Captain Ice’s chair pulled close to hers while she listened to a story that started, predictably, with Pirate Cookie and somehow ended in a hidden city at the bottom of the sea.

Peppermint and Sorbet Shark would regularly interrupt with their own additions and the Captain would respond with something along the lines of a “Thank you dear, I nearly forgot about that” after patiently waiting for them to finish. Especially after Peppermint would translate for Sorbet Shark.

Nothing about this situation was new or surprising to Cocoa. The two of them had never wanted children of their own, but that hadn’t stopped Ice from bringing random kids home on a fairly regular basis.

Peppermint, Chestnut and Pudding, Pancake, Apple, Peppermint again, Walnut, Cherry, mostly Peppermint.

But Cocoa didn’t mind in the least. Her wife’s compassion and affection were always sweet to see and it was heartwarming to get a visit from all the kids who felt at home with them, especially the ones who came around even while Ice was away. 

She was pretty sure Chestnut and Pudding actually liked spending time with her better anyways, or at least her hot cocoa.

And while Peppermint preferred to be out at sea almost as much as her wife did, Cocoa was always happy to see them tag along behind her on dry land as well.

They may not have wanted their own kids, but the way all of these children brightened their lives was more than welcome.


End file.
